I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing signals from a disc; and more particularly, relates to an apparatus for simultaneously reproducing audio signals for multiple channels or multiple languages from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc or Digital Video Disc) and a method therefor.
II. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a conventional apparatus for reproducing audio signals from a DVD. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional reproducing apparatus includes a pickup 102 detecting audio signals recorded on a disc 101 such as a DVD, a high frequency (HF) processor 103 processing the signals detected by the pickup 102 and outputting the processed HF signals; an audio decoder 104 decoding the processed HF signals and outputting the decoded audio signals; and a controller 105 controlling the operation of the audio decoder 104 and the HF processor 103.
The operation of the conventional reproducing apparatus is as follows. The pickup 102 detects data recorded in the DVD. The HF processor 103 processes the detected signals of the pickup 102 under the control of the controller 105, and outputs the processed HF signals. At this point, the audio decoder 104 receives the processed HF signals, decodes the processed HF signals under the control of the controller 105, and outputs the decoded audio signals. The output of the audio decoder 104 can then be heard through speakers or headphones.
A problem with the conventional apparatus is that it reproduces and outputs audio signals for only one channel or language from among multiple channels or languages recorded in the DVD.